


Beautiful

by Wafflesrock



Series: The Moments Between [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: Garrus tries to determine how to ask Shepard if she wants to be a one-turian kind of woman.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Moments Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757308
Comments: 33
Kudos: 135





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueboxness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueboxness/gifts).



It weighed on him, sometimes. A heavy, crushing feeling of guilt. The Reapers were eviscerating entire fleets, exterminating the races planet by planet. Yet, as he lay in Shepard’s cabin with the soothing, soft hum of the fish tank, the diamond strewn cosmos racing overhead in swaths of indigo and burgundy, he was so damn _happy_. 

In all the wrong that comprised his life and the universe, he had her. Something right, for a change. 

Next to him, Shepard - _Jane,_ she’d asked him to call her that when they were alone - sighed in her sleep, shifting a leg to rub against his own under the sheets. He gazed down at the savior of the galaxy. Crimson hair the color of funeral pyres blazed in cool strands flung out over her pillow. Large, verdant eyes moved beneath her eyelids as pale skin sewn with various pink and white scars shifted with the rise and fall of her breathing. 

She’d told him once that she’d been considered pretty by human standards; before Cerberus had carved her up and spit her out as a carbon cut, generic version of herself. “They erased all the perceived flaws.” She’d grimaced as she spoke and Garrus moved to trace a thumb along her cheek. “Anything that didn’t fit their definition of beauty. They even gave me breast augmentation.” She snorted. “Because a female soldier needs _boobs_ to be effective on the battlefield.” She leaned into his touch and whispered, “I don’t see a pretty face in the mirror anymore. Not that I necessarily did before. But… I dunno,” she finished with a deep sigh. “I’m not making much sense, I guess.”

He’d told her he thought that she was beautiful. Before when they’d first met on the original Normandy, despite not having a thing for humans. Then, when she’d found him on Omega, hair an inferno about her face and eyes still glowing with the burn of cybernetics, she’d been the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. And now, as she lay naked beside him, relaxed and unburdened, she was without a doubt the most breathtaking woman in all creation. 

A purr slipped from his throat as he continued to admire the rare sight of a peacefully sleeping Jane. How did a turian like him - familial disappointment, a hot headed, failed C-Sec Detective turned failed vigilante - ever manage to get a girl like her? Like _her._ Jane Elizabeth Shepard. War Hero. Beacon of hope to all species. A beautiful nova of purpose and power. Damn if he knew, but he was infinitely grateful all the same. 

He moved a hand to brush a few stray hairs out of her face. He hadn’t meant to wake her - she needed every spare second of sleep she could get - but she mumbled something unintelligible before her eyes blinked open. 

“Hey,” she said groggily, as her face chasmed in a wide yawn. “Thought you’d have retreated to your lair already.”

Garrus huffed at her name for the main battery. True, he spent most of his time there, but only because things needed to be calibrated correctly. If even just _one_ algorithm were off, the Normandy, Jane, everyone on board, could be finished.

He flared his good mandible at her. “I didn’t want to risk waking you up.” 

“You just did wake me up,” Jane pointed out with that characteristic smirk tugging at her lips.

Garrus hummed noncommittally. Somehow telling his… girlfriend? Damn, he really needed to ask her how to classify their relationship. Was this a relationship? It was more than fuck buddies, he was certain of that at least. The exact nomenclature as to what they were was still elusive though. He’d need to _“grow a quad”_ as the krogan said, and ask her if she wanted to be exclusive. Determine once and for all if she was as serious about him as he’d undeniably become about her. 

“Something on your mind, Big Guy?” Jane asked.

Crap! He didn’t want to worry her with his petty concerns over whether she lo- wanted an exclusive relationship. Spirits knew she had enough on her mind without his problems to pile on. 

“I’m fine,” he assured her, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Was just thinking.”

“Sounds dangerous,” she teased, pulling his face down for a sweet kiss. 

Kissing had been new. Turians lacked lips and so didn’t engage in the activity between themselves. He wasn’t a stranger to passion, but learning to kiss Jane had been a sensuous lesson he was more than happy to keep learning. Practice made perfect, after all. 

Rolling completely onto his side, he pulled Jane into his arms as his tongue quizzically licked her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed a moan as he wrapped his longer tongue around hers. She tasted like Palaveni _floss_ flowers smelled; a citrus, sweet bloom he’d quickly become addicted to. Pulling his head back, he gently tugged her lower lip between his mouth plates before releasing it. 

“Good morning,” he whispered on shared breath. 

“Gonna start something you can’t finish?” Jane asked, watching him with pupils blown wide as ebony moons rimmed with green. Her nostrils flared slightly when she spoke as the scent of her arousal drifted into his consciousness, awakening the spark that always lay dormant in his chest. The one she needed only to stroke to summon forth a conflagration of lust and passion on his part. 

“I’d never dream of leaving the great Commander Shepard unsatisfied,” he responded, voice dipping into lower, more sultry octaves. 

Jane flashed a white-knife grin as a clever finger ran along his already parted seam. “Don’t think I’m the only one looking for some satisfaction,” she noted somewhat smugly. 

Garrus whined as the tip of his cock began to emerge. Jane swirled a thumb over it as another finger scraped gently against the rigid underside of his shaft. 

_“Fuck!”_ he gasped as he fully unsheathed into her waiting hand. 

Jane chuckled darkly as she pumped from his base to tip, his own natural lubrication aiding the process. He thrust into her hand, eyes screwed shut. Instinctively, a hand fell to grab at her waist before he remembered himself and moved to run the pad of his thumb over her nipple. It peaked under his touch and he took more than a little pride at Jane’s sharp intake of breath. 

Garrus rolled to cage her beneath him, kicking off the sheet as he positioned himself. He made a show of admiring her breasts, even though aesthetically they did little for him. It was more the knowledge that he could pluck a nipple, cup the firm swell and be rewarded by breathy whimpers from Jane that made them truly attractive. 

Lowering his head, Garrus laved his tongue over one rosy peak while carefully rolling the other between two fingers. Jane made an airy sound of approval, arms winding around his neck and fingers tracing the sensitive crevices between plates. 

Her hips arched, bringing her damp center to brush against his length. He could press into her now if he wanted. She was wet and ready and gazing up at him with wanton eyes. But he wanted to show her how beautiful and exquisite she was. Give her more pleasure in their joining. Words had never been his forte, he much preferred action. 

He slowly nipped and licked his way down the taut planes of her body, giving special attention to her breasts, navel, and the inside of her thighs - his favorite of her secret places. Her legs fell apart and he took a moment to kneel at the foot of the bed before gripping her hips and pulling her closer. 

He ran his tongue along her slit, bringing a knuckle up to tease her entrance. The scent of her arousal clouded his senses, and he moaned as he repeated his ministrations. Jane sputtered before pressing herself more insistently against his mouth. Slowly, Garrus replaced his digit with his tongue, savoring the moment before pushing in, but only a little bit at a time. Projects like this demanded time and attention for best results, and Garrus was determined to succeed. He took care to rub his smooth, upper mouth plates against her clit as he curled his tongue, pressing against that rough patch that never failed to make Jane-

“Yes! Fuck, Garrus!” Her thighs strained against his hands, heels digging into the mattress as she came. He purred, knowing the vibrations would add an extra layer of sensation to her release. 

He only moved his head when Jane blindly reached for him. He came to lay over her once more, mindful of his keel ridge as he bent to give her a passionate kiss that was mostly tongues. 

“God you’re good at that,” Jane praised.

“I’m a fast learner, when the subject matter is so-” he cut off into a deep moan as Jane reached between them, gripping his cock. Clearly uninterested in further banter, she pumped it three times before positioning him at her entrance. Truth be told, Garrus saw no reason to argue.

“Fuck me, Garrus Vakarian,” she ordered, eyes wild as her breath caught in her chest. 

Garrus would be the first to admit he was a terrible turian. A _good_ turian didn’t question orders and he didn’t seem capable of stopping himself. In this instance, however, he followed her command without hesitation, trusting, as always, that she’d see them through. 

“Ah, Jane!” he moaned in both sets of vocals, subharmonics crying out ecstasy and devotion. He slid into her tight, sodden entrance, pressing flush and collapsing onto his elbows. She was ripe and petal soft, gripping him in a silken vice that felt too perfect to describe in mere spoken words. 

Slowly, he pulled out nearly to the tip before quickly pushing in again. Jane moved her legs so her heels sat on his shoulders, allowing him to hit deeper. The first time they’d had sex, Garrus had been nearly overwhelmed at how _perfect_ she’d felt. So, so different from what he was used to; smooth skin instead of plates and hide, supple instead of unyielding. She expressed her pleasure with feather-light touches and cried pleas instead of subvocals and growls. She was different, but perfect for him. 

He’d learned what she liked; how to fuck her slow and deep, adding an extra roll to his hips when they pressed flush. How to lightly pull her hair when he took her from behind, hard and fast. _“Turian style”_ Jane had called the go-to position for his species. 

“Garrus!” Jane gasped his name like a prayer. “Garrus! More, Garrus! I want, I want to _feel_ you, Garrus!” 

He pulled from her quivering body, much to her surprise - and irritation if the sudden crease in her brow meant anything - before moving to sit with his back against the headboard. He grabbed at the pile of pillows, stuffing them up and around his cowl and carapace before spreading his legs and holding out a hand. 

Emerald eyes roved the length of his body, the irritated crease of her brow rapidly vanishing as her mouth quirked into a grin. Jane rolled onto her knees, crawling over before straddling his erection and sinking down onto him once more with a heady moan. “God I love your dick,” she informed him as she started to move. He gripped her ass, spreading her wider as he thrust up into her, setting a rhythm of deep, fast strokes. Jane meanwhile ran a hand along his face to the back of his head to knead the sensitive patch of hide beneath his fringe, making his toes curl in response. 

The sounds of their coupling drowned out the fish tank, the smack of wet skin and hide coming together in a symphony that nature had never predicted. He was close. _So close._ But he wanted her to cum first. Digging his toe talons into the mattress, he gripped Jane by the waist as he set a brutal pace. He fucked her until she screamed his name and a litany of curses, pumping until his cock throbbed and he spilled himself inside her with a subvocal roar, stars exploding behind closed eyes.

Thoroughly spent, Jane collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily. He ground against her, drawing out the lingering aftershocks of their orgasms. “Shit, Garrus,” Jane finally managed. “I think you’ve ruined me for all other humans.”

“Yeah?” he asked, male pride swelling at the statement. 

She hummed, lifting her face to press her brow to his crest. “You’re pretty impressive,” she told him softly. “I’m a lucky girl.”

Now! His mind screamed. Ask her now! Tell her you love her, tell her you’ll always be there for her, in any way she wants you! 

Instead, Garrus tamped down on his singing vocals and held her close, eyes closing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Not yet, he told himself. Not yet. For a woman like Jane, it needed to be perfect. He needed a setting as breathtaking as she was. 

His eyes flew open. “When we reach the Citadel tomorrow,” he began slowly as his plan started to take shape. “Think you can carve out some time for just the two of us?”

“You mean like a date?” Jane questioned, tilting her head. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I think I know a place you’d really like.”

A smile bloomed across Jane’s face as she agreed. Tomorrow, he promised himself as he followed her to the shower. I’ll find out if she wants to be a one-turian kind of woman tomorrow. He could only hope, with every drop of cobalt blood and beat of his heart that her answer would be yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to S0me_Writer for beta reading this story!
> 
> I rarely write my canon shakarian. In honor of the lovely Blueboxness birthday, have this smuff. I'll eventually add more one shots to this collection of my canon Shep and Garrus.


End file.
